There's Only Us
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Carlos is confused. James wants to help. Jarlos fic.
1. I'll Help You

[James is used to it, but Carlos is confused. I don't own Big Time Rush.]

He was in the dark. In the dark with no one. No one beside him. No one to love. No one to feel. No one. He was alone...

Carlos opened his eyes to see that it was still dark outside. He had obviously been tossing and turning, because his blanket was wrapped around him as if he were some kind of fleece mummy. Sweat covered nearly every inch of Carlos's body. It was extremely warm in the room. He untangled the blanket and stood up. Carlos shed his shirt and shorts, leaving him wearing only plaid boxers. He picked up a notebook and fanned himself with it.

What was up with that dream? Carlos wasn't alone. He was never alone. The other guys were always with him. Always. That's when Carlos realized that that wasn't what his dream was trying to tell him. He _was_ alone. Not alone alone, just with nobody to love. Kendall had Jo, Logan couldn't get over Camille, and James flirted with every girl in sight, but Carlos never kept a girlfriend. None of his relationships had worked out, and it sucked.

Carlos sighed and fell back onto his bed, not using his sheet or any blanket. He fell asleep despite sweating as if he had just played a vigorous game of basketball.

_Carlos...Carlos..._It was in a sing-song type of voice. A truly beautiful voice. Then came the reality. Carlos jumped up immediately when James yelled, "CARLOS!"

James burst into hysterical laughter. Carlos shook his head. "James! That wasn't cool!"

"Sorry," laughed James. His eyes wandered to Carlos's shirtless form, and then suddenly he was looking at the clock instead. "Look, I know it's only eight o'clock in the morning, and it's Saturday, but I want to go on a walk, and I want someone to go with me. I just woke up randomly and couldn't get back to sleep. Please come with me."

The Latino sighed. "Adios mehos. Fine. I'll go on a walk with you, but only because you scared me out of going back to sleep."

James and Carlos got dressed and took the elevator down to the lobby. It was virtually empty, since no one in their right mind was awake at 8 a.m. on a Saturday. James led the way out to the sidewalk. He and Carlos walked side-by-side. Both of them were silent. They passed a group of girls coming out of an early-morning sale at a clothing store. James made eyes at them. Three out of five girls melted. Carlos sighed. "How the hell do you _do_ that?"

The taller boy was instantly shocked. It was for two different reasons. One, Carlos had practically yelled at him. Two, Carlos used a swear word, and Carlos never sweared. Ever. James stopped walking. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Carlos also stopped. He shrugged. "It's just...last night, I realized that I'm completely alone. You have all these girls falling over you, Kendall has Jo, and Logan and Camille can never stay away from each other for very long. I can't keep a girlfriend no matter what I do. I just want to know how the hell you do what you do."

There was that swear word again. Both boys started walking again, and James sighed. "It just comes naturally to me. I'm pretty. I can't help that. Yes, I know I spend a lot of time making myself look perfect, but that's just because I can't stand looking not perfect. But I'm not as perfect as you may think, Carlos. I take anything that comes my way."

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos. He honestly had no idea.

James stopped again. "Okay. I'll explain. Imagine that there's a fence-no, not a fence, a bridge. Yeah, imagine there's a bridge. On one side of the bridge, there's a big group of girls. On the other side of the bridge, there's a big group of boys. I'm standing in the middle of the bridge, so I can please them both. So everyone can have a bit of James."

"But why not just go with the girls?" asked Carlos. He and James were now sitting on a bench beside an elegant-looking building.

James sighed and put his head in his hands. "Okay, there's no way that you'll get this without me coming out and saying it. I like men, Carlos. I'm bisexual. I've been with girls and guys. I have kissed many boys."

Carlos's eyes widened. He had seen James briefly glance at his body earlier. He hadn't thought anything of it then, but now he understood. Did James have a crush on him or something? Is that why he'd been so concerned after Carlos freaked out on him? Carlos relaxed his face. "So do you...like me?"

James shrugged. "I think you're pretty hot."

Carlos smiled at that. At least someone thought he was hot. All the girls ever saw was his helmet or him eating corn dogs. Everyone thought he was "adorable". No one ever called him "hot". Carlos examined James's face for a long minute. He realized for the first time just how pretty James was. His features were soft. Almost feminine. His cheeks were rosy, his eyelashes were long, and his lips were perfectly shapen.

James noticed how Carlos was staring at him. The smaller boy was still smiling, but there was a sort of calculating look in his eyes. James smiled. "Carlos, are you okay?"

Carlos shook his head, pulling himself out of the pretty face of James Diamond. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. I was just...I actually don't know what I was doing. Thank you for saying I'm hot, though. Strangely, it doesn't freak me out one bit."

"I know what you were doing," James claimed. He beamed. "You think I'm pretty. Don't even try to deny it. I could see it in your eyes."

"So. Just because I think you're pretty doesn't mean I like you," said Carlos defensively. He knew that that wasn't necessarily true, but Carlos didn't want to be like James. Men were supposed to date, kiss, and love women, not other men. Before he could stop himself, Carlos was staring at James's perfect lips again.

"Carlos, you're doing it again." James turned his face away from Carlos. He rubbed his eyes and smiled to himself.

Carlos blinked out of it. "Damn it."

James knew that something was going on inside Carlos's head. Carlos never used swear words. Sure, he had said "hell" twice already, but "damn" was one of the bigger ones. James's best friend was struggling to keep his cool. James could tell. Carlos was falling apart inside, and James had to find a way to fix that. He put a hand on the Latino's shoulder. "Carlos, do you want to go back to the Palm Woods?"

Carlos didn't say anything. He just stared at James. He wasn't spacing this time, though. He was actually looking at James. Carlos shook his head, a negative response to James's question. Without warning, Carlos leaned forward and pressed his lips to James's perfect ones. He moved his hand to the back of James's neck. James was surprised at first, but then he settled into it, closing his eyes. He moved his hand to Carlos's lower back. Carlos suddenly pulled away and stood up. "I'm sorry."

Carlos turned and ran back toward the Palm Woods. James watched him run, then got up and started walking back. Why did these things have to be so hard? Why couldn't Carlos just accept who he was? And why the _hell_ did James have to be so pretty? James didn't know the answers to any of these questions, and he probably never would know.

When James got back to the apartment, Carlos was eating breakfast with the rest of the crew. It was now 9 a.m. Carlos smiled like nothing had happened. Apparently, he'd gotten back before everyone else had woken up. He smiled at James. "Hey. Did you go on a walk?"

James narrowed his eyebrows. He then rolled his eyes and sighed heavily in disappointment. "Whatever, Carlos. I'm going down to the pool."

James went to his and Carlos's bedroom to change. He grabbed a towel and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Carlos immediately felt bad. Everyone was staring at him. They knew something was up, they just weren't sure what it was. Carlos sighed and disappeared into his bedroom. He changed as quickly as possible, then went down to the pool. It was completely deserted, except for James, who was soaking up sun, shirtless.

Carlos came to sit beside James. James sighed. "So, I suppose you're going to stare some more, kiss me, run off, and then pretend it never happened again, right?"

"I'm sorry, James." Carlos looked around, anywhere but at James's perfectly toned body. "I'm just...confused. I don't feel like myself. I'm not _supposed_ to think you're pretty. I'm not _supposed_ to like you like this. It's just...not me."

James opened his eyes and sat up as soon as he knew that Carlos had started crying. James moved to the other lounge chair and put an arm around Carlos's shoulders. "I know how you feel, buddy. When I first realized I liked guys, I wanted to kill myself. It didn't feel normal. But eventually, it felt right, and then it didn't feel normal to try not liking guys. You'll get used to it. I swear you will."

"You'll help me," murmured Carlos, still crying. It wasn't a question. Carlos looked up at James. He kissed his best friend for only the second time. This kiss lasted longer than the first, however, because no one pulled away this time. Finally, the two boys needed to breathe. Carlos smiled at James. James smiled back. "I'll help you."

[Review please!]


	2. Night

[Chapter two. I don't own Big Time Rush. Sorry I didn't update sooner.]

James held the magazine out in front of Carlos. Carlos's eyes went wide. The girl on the page was completely naked, everything showing. James smiled at his best friend's reaction. "So, does this turn you on? Make you want to have sex with her?"

Carlos bit his lip. He wasn't sure. Finally, he just laughed and looked away. "James, this is stupid. Why do I need to put a label on what I am? It doesn't matter if I'm bisexual or gay or whatever. I'm still me, and I'll still like you just as much."

James flashed the page again. "Carlos. You have to do this. Just say yes or no."

Carlos sighed. A two letter word was going to change his life forever. The Latino closed his eyes. "No. No, this doesn't turn me on and I would never want to have sex with her."

James smiled, closed the magazine, and set it down on the bed beside him. They were both sitting on Carlos's bed. It was one o'clock in the morning. They were sitting so that they were facing each other. James leaned in and kissed Carlos. He didn't do this often, but when he did, it made Carlos feel amazing. James's smile grew. "Carlos Garcia, you are a gay man."

The smaller boy looked down and laced his fingers together with James's. He then looked up and smiled. "I guess I am, and I want to be with you."

James kissed Carlos again. He then pulled his lips away, but the boys' foreheads were still pressed together. James wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist. He was breathing heavily, one because it was hot, and two because _Carlos_ was hot. James sighed. "Are you absolutely sure you want to be with me?"

"I'm sure. I want us to be together more than anything," answered Carlos. He met his lips to James's again. Carlos held James's face with both hands, kissing the breath out of him. Eventually, they both needed oxygen, and again they pulled their lips apart.

James didn't give Carlos a direct answer. He would hold off on doing that until the timing was exactly right. James took Carlos's hand in his own. "So, Carlos, do you want to tell everyone about you, or do you want it to be a secret?"

"I want this to stay between us, please," answered Carlos quietly. He laced his and James's fingers together, so that they were holding hands like any other couple would. Carlos looked into James's eyes with a burning hot passion. "James, you didn't say anything about us after I told you I wanted to be with you. What's your answer?"

James closed his eyes a moment. He thought of all the good times he had had with the rest of the guys over the course of his life. He thought of how he and Carlos always seemed to be on one side of the fence while Kendall and Logan were on the other side. They were clearly divided, and James was just now realizing it. He thought ahead to everything that could, and most likely would, happen. James smiled at the Latino. "Yes. My answer is yes."

"Oh, James." Carlos beamed. He leaned forward and kissed James shortly. James kissed him back, but harder. He slipped his tongue between Carlos's lips and into his mouth. Carlos wrapped his own tongue around James's. Carlos was now lying down, and James was lying on top of him. The smaller boy reached up with one hand and stroked James's abs. He felt something harden underneath him, and realized that Carlos had a situation.

James pulled away and sat up. He pointed at Carlos's shorts. "Carlos, your 'little boy' got a little too excited."

Carlos looked down. His face turned red. Carlos didn't know what to do. Though the room was very warm, and Carlos was already sweating, he jumped underneath his blanket and turned sideways. Luckily, it wasn't visible anymore. Carlos sighed. "Um...sorry. I-it-you-I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It's okay, Carlos. I've dealt with many erections in my life," smiled James. He sat back down at the end of Carlos's bed. "I wanna continue making out. You can have a boner, but we're not gonna have sex yet."

"I know. I'm not ready for that yet anyways," said Carlos. "I'm kinda just getting used to the whole making-out with guys thing."

James smiled. "Correction: making out with _**A**_ guy. You're only making out with me. I swear you'll get used to it, though. We already know that you're completely gay. That's a big step for you. Don't be afraid. I'll be here with you. I'll help you figure everything out."

"Thanks. I care about you so much already," said Carlos quietly. He leaned forward and kissed James. James kissed back, and within a moment's time, they were making out again. James laid on top of Carlos again, feeling Carlos's still-hard erection against his leg. Getting caught up in the moment, James started moving up and down. Carlos turned his face to the side to stop James from kissing him. "James! Stop!"

James realized what he was doing and immediately stopped. He stood up suddenly. Carlos swung his feet over the side of his bed, breathing heavily. He laughed. "Damn you, James. You almost made me get my pants wet and sticky."

The taller boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, babe. I guess I'm just a horny little bastard. I got a little caught up in the moment."

"It's okay. I'm getting tired. Let's go to sleep," said Carlos. He rolled over onto his side, so that he was facing James's bed. James started to crawl into bed, but then Carlos stopped him. "James, do you maybe wannna sleep in my bed and cuddle with me?"

James cracked a smile. "Yes I would."

James crawled into bed with Carlos and laid behind him, wrapping his arms around the Latino's torso. He kissed the top of Carlos's head. "Goodnight."

"Night." Carlos smiled and got comfortable. The two boys fell asleep within the span of a few minutes. They were together now, and they would probably be together for a long time. They might not have known it yet, but James Diamond and Carlos Garcia were perfect for each other.

[Review please!]


	3. Nothing Wrong With That

[Chapter three. Enjoy!]

Carlos woke up at three o'clock in the afternoon. He scratched his head, yawned, and walked out to the living room. There was James, sitting on the couch reading a magazine. James smiled. "Hey there, sleepyhead. I was almost worried that you died."

Carlos cracked a smile. He sat down beside James. "Nope. I didn't die. I'm still alive. So where is everyone else?"

"Shopping," said James, turning the page in his magazine. "Mama Knight needed to go grocery shopping, Kendall wanted some shirt, and Logan wanted a new pair of shoes. Katie was just forced to go."

"Oh," said Carlos shortly. He reached over and pulled the magazine out of James's hand, setting it down on the table. James looked at Carlos. He started to protest, but Carlos pulled him into a kiss. James accepted the kiss, settling into it. He and Carlos started making out. He laid down on top of Carlos. Carlos pulled away. "James, this is what almost got us in trouble last night, remember? You almost couldn't control yourself."

James smiled and got off of Carlos, sitting down again. He laughed lightly. "Right. I almost forgot. My bad."

"It's okay." Carlos grasped James's hand and rested his head on James's shoulder. James kissed the top of his head and grabbed his magazine off the table. He opened it and started flipping through it again.

The door suddenly opened, and Carlos jumped away from James. Kendall smiled. "Hey, Carlos is alive. Glad you're not dead."

Logan laughed. "Yeah. Me too. I'd miss you."

Mrs. Knight and Katie came into the apartment last, carrying about six grocery bags each. James jumped up and took some bags from Katie. Carlos did the same, taking bags from Mrs. Knight. They set them on the counter in the kitchen. Mrs. Knight sighed. "Thanks, guys. Had to get a lot of groceries. You boys eat so much."

"Sorry," said all four of the boys at once.

Carlos and James sat beside each other on the couch again. Logan sat down on the other side of Carlos and Kendall sat down on the other side of James. Carlos and James couldn't be all lovey-dovey now, because Carlos didn't want the guys to know that he was gay. James couldn't care less what they thought of him. He wanted to respect Carlos's decision, but it would be hard being around Carlos all the time without being able to kiss him or touch him or hold his hand.

Kendall and Logan started playing a videogame. While Carlos was watching intently, James lightly rubbed imaginary circles on his back. Carlos looked over and smiled at James. He put his hand on James's leg for a second, then removed it, again watching Kendall and Logan shoot zombies.

Mrs. Knight narrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, James, Carlos, can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute, please?"

James and Carlos looked at each other, worried. They nodded and stood up, following their caretaker into the hallway. She crossed her arms and looked at them. "I'm not as dumb as you may think. I know you two are together."

Carlos sighed. "Mama Knight, please don't be mad. I-"

"I'm not mad," laughed Mrs. Knight. "I'm actually very happy. This means that no stupid slut will ever break either of your hearts."

"Did you just say slut?" James asked.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Yes I did. Now, which one of you doesn't wanna tell the other two guys?"

James pointed at Carlos. Mrs. Knight nodded. Carlos shrugged. "I just don't want them to know that I'm gay. I think it will change our friendship, especially if James and I are all over each other right in front of them. I don't want them to look at us any differently."

"Honey, I promise you they won't," said Mrs. Knight. "I didn't raise my son to discriminate against anyone, and I'm sure Joanna didn't raise Logan like that either. It's your choice if you want to tell them or not, Carlos. I think you should, because I know for a fact that they'll both accept it, but it's completely up to you."

Carlos looked up at James. "What do you think?"

James shrugged. "I really wanna tell them, and I really want you to not be so worried about it. But if you don't wanna tell them, babe, then we won't."

Carlos huffed a sigh. He took a moment before answering. "Fine. We'll tell them. I won't be worried anymore. I just hope you're right, Mama Knight."

"I am," said Mrs. Knight. She opened the door and the three of them walked back into the apartment. Mrs. Knight smiled. "Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos have something very important to tell you two!"

Kendall and Logan looked at James and Carlos. James pulled Carlos's body close to his and kissed him deeply. Carlos closed his eyes and set his hands on James's chest. They pulled away before either of them got too excited. James grasped Carlos's hand, and they both turned to look at Kendall and Logan. Katie was the first one to talk. "I always knew you were gay, James, but Carlos, you surprised me."

James laughed a little bit. He and Carlos still looked at their friends. Kendall shrugged. "Cool."

Logan smiled. "Yeah. It's really great that you're together, guys. I support it one hundred percent. Nothing wrong with that."

Carlos kissed James shortly. "_Nothing _wrong with that."

[Review please!]


	4. I Think I Like Carlos

[Chapter four!]

James and Carlos's relationship had taken some getting used to for Gustavo. They were always holding hands or kissing or hugging. He wasn't quite used to that. Kelly, however, thought it was the greatest thing ever. She had automatically congratulated them, saying that her little brother was gay and that she supported it. They didn't know it, but Logan was jealous of their relationship. He and Camille hadn't been together for a long time, and seeing two people so happy together made him want a relationship again.

After work one day, the boys sat around in the apartment. Mrs. Knight and Kelly were down at the pool by themselves, but for once, the boys didn't feel like swimming. James suddenly stood up, an idea developing in his head. "Ooh! I just remembered something! There's a new teen club that just opened up downtown. We should go. It looks fun."

The boys all agreed. After telling Mrs. Knight where they were going, they left and headed toward the club. When they got there, they saw just how amazing it was. The outside of the building had many flourescent lights on it. In bright letters it said "Bailar". Carlos explained that bailar was "to dance" in Spanish. The inside of the club was more amazing than the outside. It was completely dark, but colored spotlights and strobe lights highlighted parts of the dance floor.

Carlos and James immediately ran out to the dance floor and got lost in the crowd. Logan stood still, looking depressed. Kendall noticed Logan's expression and asked, "What's wrong, Logan?"

Logan shrugged. He and Kendall sat down at one of the tables bordering the dance floor. Logan sighed and watched everyone dance. "I'm not too sure what it is. I mean, I know what it is, but there's no way to change it. I just...I want a relationship. There's nothing that would make me happier than having what James and Carlos have. They're so happy. Neither of them could stop smiling even if they tried. I just want something like that."

"What do you mean there's no way to change it?" asked Kendall. He put his arms out, presenting the dance floor to Logan. "There are so many girls out there who'd love to be with you. Instead of sitting here being depressed and wishing for a relationship, why don't you go out there and find yourself someone to have a relationship with?"

"Okay." Logan smiled and walked out to the dance floor. He saw Carlos and James dancing. They were probably two of the best dancers in the entire club. Without even moving too far, some girl started dancing against Logan. He went with it. Logan could hardly see her face, but the girl had long brown hair and tan skin, and she was wearing a brown jacket over a white shirt with black pants and white tennis shoes.

As the next song started, the girl suddenly disappeared, right as Logan was about to talk to her. Logan, Carlos, and James all went back to a table. Kendall had gotten a supreme pizza. He was already eating a slice. Logan sat down and grabbed a piece, sighing as he did so. Carlos, after eating half of a slice, narrowed his eyebrows. "You okay, Logan?"

"Yeah. It's just the girl I was dancing with just suddenly abandoned me," stated Logan.

James frowned. "Sorry, Logan. That sucks."

"Yeah. Anyone who is stupid enough to abandon you clearly doesn't know what she's missing," said Carlos. He turned his head and surprise-kissed James. James kissed him back. They laced their fingers together and set their hands on the table. Logan stared at their hands. He was so jealous that he was almost angry. Carlos suddenly met his eyes, and Logan looked away, turning his head toward the dance floor.

Carlos stood up and tapped Logan on the shoulder. "Come with me to the bathroom. I have to talk to you about something."

Logan, confused and annoyed at the same time, followed Carlos to the back of the club. The bathroom was completely clean, and no one else was in there. Carlos and Logan stood in front of the sinks. Carlos crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now, what is really wrong with you? I know there's something. I saw that little look in your eye."

"What look?" asked Logan, with a little bit more attitude than he had intended. Carlos eyes widened. He was clearly taken aback by Logan's sudden outburst. Logan closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling, Carlos. It's just that I'm so unhappy. I want to have something like you and James have. That's why I was staring at your hands. I want to hold hands with someone. I want to kiss someone. I want to hold someone. I just want somebody."

Carlos stepped forward and hugged Logan tightly. "I'm sorry, Logan. I know finding love can be hard. I'm glad I didn't have to look further than my best friend, but it's not that easy for everyone. You just have to put yourself out there and maybe you'll get someone loving you."

Something Carlos said stuck in Logan's mind. He nodded. The two boys went back out and sat at the table again. An hour later, they went back to the apartment. Kendall and Logan laid on their beds in their room. Kendall smiled at Logan. "You haven't seemed as depressed the past hour. What are you thinking about?"

Logan thought for a moment. He thought about the conversation he and Carlos had had. Carlos. One of his best friends. Logan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess talking to Carlos helped me out a lot."

Kendall sat up. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, I told him the reason I was all depressed," started Logan. "Then he hugged me and said that he knew finding love could be hard, even though he didn't have to look any further than his best friend. He told me to put myself out there and maybe someone will love me."

"Good. I'm glad that Carlos telling you that made you happy," smiled Kendall. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to find him. Realizing he wasn't even tired, Kendall sat up again. He could see the gears turning in Logan's head. Kendall laughed a little bit. "What now?"

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again. Finally, Logan uttered only one word: "Carlos."

"What about him?" laughed Kendall.

Logan took a moment before answering Kendall. He had to think things over one last time before saying anything that could or could not be true. "I think I like Carlos."

[Suspense! Reviews are cool.]


	5. A Cute Boy

**I'm so sorry I've been away for a long time, but life can be difficult at times, you know? Anyways, here's the fifth chapter of "There's Only Us". This title is, indeed, a reference to a song from **_**Rent**_**, a Broadway musical and movie based off said musical. Enjoy!**

At 4 a.m., Kendall woke up after only getting two hours of sleep. Running his hands through his messed-up dark blonde hair, he walked out to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and took a sip. Kendall jumped when someone else entered the kitchen.

Kendall's green eyes widened when he saw that that someone else was Carlos. "Um, hey, Carlos. Why are you up so early?"

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just couldn't sleep or something. Maybe it was the fact that James was stealing all the covers and I was cold."

Kendall feigned a smile. He wanted so badly to tell Carlos what Logan had said earlier, but he felt as if it would be a betrayal to Logan. "I'm only up because I can't stop thinking."

As soon as he said it, Kendall mentally facepalmed. Carlos was of course going to ask him what was on his mind, and that would lead to Kendall becoming a bad friend for the first time in his life. Carlos retrieved a container of Cookie Dough Ben & Jerry's from the freezer and a plastic spoon from a drawer. "What've you been thinking about?"

The two boys sat down at the table. Kendall sighed. "Um, just...nothing, mostly."

Another mental facepalm. That answer was impossibly stupid. Carlos didn't make a face or say anything. He just ate his ice cream. An uncomfortable moment of silence passed. Carlos swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. "Logan likes me, doesn't he?"

And Kendall's verbal floodgates opened...

"He thinks he likes you," started the blonde. "He was just telling me about your conversation in the bathroom at Bailar, and he was acting really weird. I asked him why he was acting different, and he said your name. I asked him why he said your name, and he said that he thinks he likes you."

"KENDALL!" yelled a voice. Kendall and Carlos turned to see Logan standing behind them, an angered expression on his face.

Without waiting for an explanation, Logan turned and hurried out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Carlos stood up instantly. "Um, we have to go get him."

James and Mrs. Knight came out of their respective rooms, both of them looking tired as hell. James rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Long story," said Kendall. "Um, we have to go get Kendall. Come on, James. We'll be right back, Mom."

Kendall, James, and Carlos hurried out of the apartment. They looked all over the floor and then took the stairs down to the dark lobby. Logan wasn't there, either. While Kendall was on the phone with Camille, James looked at Carlos, suddenly awake. "Um, why did Logan run out?"

Carlos's face blushed. "Well, before Logan was in the kitchen, I guessed that he liked me. Kendall said that Logan thinks he likes me, and then he explained everything. Logan appeared out of nowhere. He must have thought Kendall was telling me. But I guessed. It wasn't Kendall's fault."

Carlos had broken out in tears. James entwined their hands together. "Hey. It's okay. Neither of you guys had no way of knowing that Logan would hear part of your conversation."

In front of them, Kendall made something like an angry growling noise. "Where the hell _is _he?! He's not answering his phone, and he's not texting back, and Camille hasn't heard from him!"

James and Carlos walked outside, looking around. Carlos gasped. Across the street, Logan was sitting against a dumpster, looking depressed. Carlos broke away from James and ran across the street, squatting beside his friend. "Logan, what you heard wasn't what you think it was. I _guessed _that you liked me. Kendall was just telling me the details."

Logan hid his face in his hands, his back lurching up and down with every sob. "I'm so embarrassed. At first I was happy that I liked you, because, even if you were never going to like me like that, you'd still always be around. Now, though, I realize that liking you is wrong. I-it's not right."

Carlos sat down on the ground beside Logan. "Screw wrong and right. Just follow your heart, Logan."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," said Logan.

Carlos narrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because it only makes me like you more."

Carlos stood up. He held out his hand to Logan. Logan took it, and Carlos pulled him to his feet. James and Kendall stood behind Carlos, both of them looking extremely worried. Kendall set a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, Logan. I thought you'd do something horrible."

"Never," muttered Logan. "I'd never leave you guys or hurt you in any way."

"Good," said the other three boys together. They walked back into the Palm Woods and took the elevator back upstairs. They then went into their apartment and sat around in the sitting room.

"So what should we do about this?" Carlos asked suddenly, breaking the heavy, silent tension in the room.

Logan just shrugged. "I'd hate to make you not happy, but I want to be happy, too. I don't mean to sound selfish, but why can't I ever be happy?"

James's phone pinged, and he looked down at the screen. A smile spread across his face. "I have the solution."

"What?" asked the other three.

"A cute boy," answered James.

**So, did you enjoy my supah-late update? I hope so. Please review and check back in a few days for further updation! :)**


End file.
